civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin Buchanan
|died= |placeofbirth= Baltimore, Maryland |placeofdeath= Talbot County, Maryland |placeofburial= Wye House family plot outside Easton, Maryland |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=Portrait of Admiral Buchanan |nickname= |allegiance=United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= United States Navy Confederate Navy |serviceyears=USN 1815-1861 CSN 1861-1865 |rank=Admiral |unit= |commands=[[USS Vincennes (1826)|USS Vincennes]], [[USS Germantown (1846)|USS Germantown]], [[USS Susquehanna (1847)|USS Susquehanna]] (antebellum), James River Squadron, [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]], [[CSS Tennessee|CSS Tennessee]] (ACW) |battles=Mexican-American War American Civil War *Battle of Hampton Roads *Battle of Mobile Bay |awards= |laterwork=College president and businessman }} Franklin Buchanan (September 13, 1800 – May 11, 1874) was an officer in the United States Navy who became an admiral in the Confederate Navy during the American Civil War, and commanded the ironclad [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]]. Early life Buchanan was born in Baltimore, Maryland. He was the fifth child and third son of a physician, George Buchanan and Laetitia McKean Buchanan. He became a midshipman in 1815, was promoted to lieutenant in 1825, commander in 1841 and captain in 1855. Over the four and a half decades of his U.S. Navy service, Buchanan had extensive and worldwide sea duty. He commanded the sloops of war ''Vincennes'' and ''Germantown'' during the 1840s and the steam frigate ''Susquehanna'' in the Perry expedition to Japan during the 1850s. In 1845-47, he served as the first Superintendent of the United States Naval Academy, followed by notable Mexican-American War service. In 1859-61, Captain Buchanan was the Commandant of the Washington Navy Yard. During the Civil War he joined the Confederate forces. Civil War He was the captain of the ironclad [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]] (formerly the [[USS Merrimack (1855)|USS Merrimack]]) during the Battle of Hampton Roads in Virginia. He climbed to the top deck of the Virginia and began furiously firing toward shore with a carbine as the [[USS Congress (1841)|USS Congress]] was shelled. He soon was brought down by a sharpshooter's minie ball to the thigh. He would eventually recover from his leg wound. He never did get to command the Virginia against the USS Monitor. That honor went to Catesby ap Roger Jones. But Buchanan had handed the United States Navy the worst defeat it would take until Pearl Harbor. In August 1862, Buchanan was promoted to the rank of admiral and sent to command Confederate naval forces at Mobile Bay, Alabama. He oversaw the construction of the ironclad [[CSS Tennessee|CSS Tennessee]] and was on board her during the Battle of Mobile Bay with Rear Admiral David Glasgow Farragut's Union fleet on August 5, 1864. Wounded and taken prisoner, Admiral Buchanan was not exchanged until February 1865. He was on convalescent leave until the Civil War ended a few months later. Later life Following the conflict, Buchanan lived in Maryland, then was a businessman in Mobile until 1870, when he again took up residence in Maryland. He died there on May 11, 1874. He is buried at the Wye House family plot outside Easton, Maryland. In memoriam Three U.S. Navy destroyers have been named in honor of Admiral Franklin Buchanan: Buchanan (DD-131), (DD-484) and (DDG-14). See [[USS Buchanan|USS Buchanan]] for U.S. Navy ships named in his honor. The Superintendent's quarters at the United States Naval Academy is also named the Buchanan House. See also *List of Superintendents of the United States Naval Academy References *Symonds, Craig L., Confederate Admiral: The Life and Wars of Franklin Buchanan, Naval Institute Press, 1999, ISBN 978-1591148463. External links * Photos of Buchanan - from the Naval Historical Center, Washington, D.C. Category:United States Navy officers Category:Confederate States Navy admirals Category:Superintendents of the United States Naval Academy Category:Presidents of the University of Maryland, College Park Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:1800 births Category:1874 deaths da:Franklin Buchanan de:Franklin Buchanan fr:Franklin Buchanan it:Franklin Buchanan pl:Franklin Buchanan pt:Franklin Buchanan ru:Бьюкенен, Фрэнклин sl:Franklin Buchanan sv:Franklin Buchanan